


A Restless Longing

by ship_of_fancy



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Ross cures Demelza’s insomnia with great sex
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Kudos: 28





	A Restless Longing

That Friday night Demelza tossed and turned and couldn’t get to sleep. Ross was of course sleeping soundly. She rolled to her other side, but found the fire too bright then she rolled toward Ross and stared at his back.

“If you do not stopped moving around, I might have to....” came Ross’s voice from the other side of the bed. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“I just can’t stop thinkin’ about all the things I must do tomorrow,“ answered Demelza before shaking her pillow out and fluffing it, trying to make it more comfortable.

“What you must do is come here,” commanded Ross as he reached over and took Demelza into his arms. “Perhaps you need a distraction.” Ross slipped his hands beneath her night dress and pulled it over Demelza’s head in one quick movement. 

“Ross! Judas! What are you doing?” Demelza tried to yank her gown back but Ross tosses it across the room.

“I’m going to get your mind off tomorrow,” Ross murmuredand then he began kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear as his hands began stroking her back.

“Yes, Ross,” whispered Demelza and she twisted his dark curls around her fingers and pulledhis head until her mouth found his and she kissed him long and hard. Then Ross shifted and she was on her back and his lips were burning her skin as he trailed hot kisses down her throat and kept going until his lips found her nipples and he teased first one and then the other until Demelzawas arching her back pressing closer, wanting more. 

“Please, Ross,” she groanedand helet his kisses go lower, and he took his time kissing one leg and then getting closer to where she wanted him before moving away and gently biting the soft skin of her inner thigh before finally his mouth was on her.It was all lips and fingers and rough whiskers and she couldn’t get enough. She raised her hips and shifted them until he was rightat that very place that made her lose all reason.His hands were under her bottom and he pulled her towards until there was no space between his mouth and Demelza’s body and his tongue found her ready.

As she let go he could feel her tremble and she pushed him away as the intensity became almost painful.

He watched her as she began to quiet. Then he stretched out beside her and took her in his arms. “Do you think you can sleep now?” he asked. Her hair was damp along her temple and he kissed her gently smoothing her long tresses away from her face,

“Yes, Ross,” she mumbled and soon her breathing was deep and regular and Ross held her close and pulled the covers up over her naked shoulders and soon fell asleep himself, but not before thinking how much he loved her and how lucky he was to have such a bold and passionate wife. 


End file.
